


Contours and coloured lines

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 06 September 2009 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contours and coloured lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 06 September 2009 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj.

Miharu looks at the map on the wall. He looks through the class, trough the people sitting around him. Their heads, their hair, their thoughts are not so important after all.

Miharu doesn't know if he likes geography or not. Well, Miharu doesn't even know if he likes to live or not.

It's like taking a card after another from a deck.

He doesn't like to know that the world is so big. So big that you could lose someone in it.

He doesn't like to know that there's so much place after this life. So much that he lost his parents there.

Miharu writes on the desk. Outside sea gulls fly in the sky. They seem origami lost in the azure of the atmosphere.

 

Yoite keeps his gaze on the sun, till he sees only pink spots all over. They don't hurt though. That's why Yoite isn't afraid of looking at the sun. Yoite is afraid of hands touching him, of people looking at him and noticing his existence.

His skin burn lightly, covered by his gloves.

He looks at the subway map, at all those coloured lines. He thinks about the people who go back home at night after work. He thinks that for them those lines have a sense. For him they are only threads slipped out of an unknown ball.

Once he and Yukimi took the subway together. Yoite had known from the start that he was going to kill someone. He had kept his gaze glued to Yukimi's back. He hadn't looked at the wagon. He hadn't looked at the tunnel.

 

 

Yoite stands at the school gate. Miharu looks outside of the window. The city seems made of Lego blocks. Yoite has never played with Legos, he played with balls of dust and pieces of concrete. He played with the dreams he couldn't have.

 

Yoite walks some paces ahead. Miharu follows. He looks at Yoite's arms swinging at his sides.

They stand in front of the subway again. Miharu thinks of the kilometers of tunnels under their feet, Yoite thinks of Miharu's little bones and veins. He thinks of Miharu like a little bird. He wonders how that little bird sees the world from above. He wishes they could see the same world.

 

Miharu thinks about the families that take the tube to go out together to go to the cinema, or to have a walk in a park. He thinks about Yoite, sitting silent in a wagon, heading to the station to go back home.

Yoite balls his hands in his pockets. For a moment the concrete seems jelly under his feet. He closes his eyes and feels Miharu's hand pressing at his back.

-Yoite! Are you alright?

Yoite nods. Miharu lets his hand slip away. It's hard, like when your lips and the ones of the person whom you love have to part.

Miharu feels as if a broken kiss is the only thing that keeps him and Yoite apart.

 

Miharu knows that the world is only one. That's the thing he doesn't like about geography. The fact that it gives contours to the space. And contours eat away hope.

Miharu thinks that if their own world could exist it would be a world made by windy nights and trains, trains only for the two of them.

 

Yoite thinks that if a world made for him, him who is just a little mistake made by God, could exist it would be made of Miharu's smiles and hands.

He thinks that in their own world they would be able to kiss. They would be able to smile looking at the coloured lines of the underground map, because they would have a home to go back to.


End file.
